Change
by Erakun
Summary: Apalah arti perubahan. Itulah yang selama ini Sakura renungkan. Dia sendiri selalu berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun bagaimana dia menghadapi perubahan yang tak disangka-sangka dari orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui?


_If the world is going to end tomorrow, i want to touch you now._

.

.

.

Sakura menyesap kopi hitamnya perlahan, mengusap-usap dahinya yang mulai berkerut lelah. Matanya mulai terasa perih dan kopi tadi tidak membantu mengusir rasa kantuknya.

Sakura melirik jam dindingnya, jam satu dini hari, pantas saja.

"Oh ya ampuuunnn!" Keluhnya, mengingat dalam 8 jam kedepan dia harus melakukan presentasi.

Sakura merebahkan diri ke sofa, kaki mengangkang ke segala arah, berusaha melupakan tugas sejenak. Namun pikiran lain menyelinap, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merenungkan kejadian tadi siang ataupun tiga hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

13 jam sebelumnya

Seperti biasa, Sakura akan menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di cafe dekat kampus yang memang banyak diminati mahasiswa universitasnya.

Roti dimulut, tangan kiri di keyboard dan tangan kanan di mouse. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena dia harus menyelesaikan presentasi yang mencakup 3 bab yang akan dipresentasikan besok. Yah, setidaknya sudah tiga per lima jadi.

"Hai" sapa seseorang, nadanya ceria

Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil berdecih, mulutnya menarik roti tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Well, dari awal dia memang tidak terlalu peduli, rambutnya diikat asal sehingga awut-awutan, kaos kebesaran, dan celana jeans selutut milik sepupu laki-lakinya. Sepatu? _Apaan tuh?_ Dia sendiri saja tidak tahu ini sandal siapa, mungkin milik tetangga sebelah. Oh, tolong jangan dibayangkan bagaimana penampilannya sekarang.

"Ehm, bagaimana? Sudah hampir selesai?" Tanya orang itu, Sakura dapat mendengar kekehan geli yang sangat out-of-character dari orang di depannya. Sakura membayangkan orang itu tersenyum, kemudian terkekeh dengan bayangannya sendiri. 'Apa-apaan' batinnya.

Sakura melirik sekilas ke orang di depannya, orang itu tersenyum, senyum yang sama dalam tiga hari ini. Mungkin bagi orang-orang senyumnya menawan dengan mata yang menyipit dan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. Ah, Sakura dapat mendengar bagaimana perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya menahan nafas. Tapi Sakura hanya mendengus, kemudian langsung memfokuskan diri ke pekerjaannya sedari tadi.

'Menjijikan'

.

Hari ke-4

Seperti biasa Sakura datang ke tempat yang sama, duduk di tempat yang sama, dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Di tahun ke-3 kuliah dia mulai merasakan yang namanya kesibukan mahasiswa. Oh, ya ampun.

"Hai!" Sapa suara yang seolah-olah menjadi santapan makan siangnya dalam 4 hari ini.

Orang itu meletakkan secangkir kopi di dekat tangan Sakura, kemudian menyesap miliknya sendiri. Sakura melirik, tidak berniat menolak, lumayan lah.

Sudah empat hari, Sakura sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak mulai hunting tempat mengerjakan tugas yang baru. Dan Sakura tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan orang ini.

"Bagaimana presentasinya?" Orang itu memulai obrolan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya Sakura akan mendengus dan pura-pura tidak dengar, membiarkan orang itu berbicara sambil memamerkan senyum barunya. Tapi oh, Dia sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini. Presentasinya berjalan lancar dan bahkan dia mendapat nilai tambah. Baguslah, kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia. Penampilannya juga lebih rapi dari biasanya, rabutnya yang biasanya awut-awutan tersisir rapi, dia juga tampil menawan dengan dress one piece selutut disertai blouse hadiah masuk universitas dari neneknya yang terkubur di dasar lemari, dan setidaknya dia memakai flat shoes yang biasanya dipakainya ke kampus setelah membungkuk 120° memohon maaf kepada sang pemilik sandal jepit yang tidak sengaja dipakainya kemarin.

"Berjalan dengan baik" jawab Sakura.

Dia dapat merasakan orang di depannulya tersentak, kemudian kembali tenang.

"Bagus kalau begitu" balasnya dengan senyuman

Sakura terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri, setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga membuat hatinya hangat saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Hei, kamu senyum!" Seru orang di depannya, tubuhnya bahkan maju mendekati Sakura. Seperti anak kecil yang melihat hal baru.

And damn! Sakura found this really cute.

Oh ya ampun, dia pasti sudah gila karena tersipu malu.

.

5 hari sebelumnya.

Hari ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi. Ayolah, yang benar saja! Dia hanya terlambat beberapa menit dan tidak diperbolehkan masuk kelas oleh dosen yang selalu terlambat! Argghhh! Untuk apa dia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kadarluwarsa di pertemuan pertama?

Sakura menjambak rambutnya lagi, pasrah terpaksa. Dia bahkan duduk di cafe yang belum di buka. Well, siapa peduli? Semua pegawai mengenalnya karena selalu membeli makanan atau minuman yang paling murah.

Dan lagi, saat dia ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku yang sudah dipesannya 1 bulan yang lalu hanya untuk menemukan bahwa buku itu sudah dipinjam orang lain! Ahh mengingatnya hanya membuat semakin frustasi! Inilah kenapa dia punya isu kepercayaan akut. Dia hanya terlambat beberapa menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Oke, dia terlambat 20 menit, tapi haruskah secepat itu merubah perjanjian? Damn!

"Sakura?" Sakura tersentak, masih menunduk dengan tangan menjambak rambut, dia pasti berhalusinasi, untuk mendengar suara sedingin itu...

"Haruno Sakura?" Terdengar lagi, suara dingin dengan otoritas tinggi, Sakura makin menunduk. What the?

"Sakura?" Lagi, Sakura yakin ini bukan halusinasinya, perlahan Sakura menongak kemudian terbelalak.

Uchiha Sasuke

Lelaki itu juga terlihat terkejut untuk sepersekian detik, namun kembali dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ikut aku" perintahnya, entah sejak kapan sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Tarikannya memaksa membuat Sakura meronta.

"Apa-apaan!" Teriak Sakura. Alisnya berkedut dalam, kaget dan marah.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke semakin mengencangkan genggamannya. Sakura meringis, tapi tetap melawan.

"Jangan gila! Buat apa!" Kali ini membentak. Tidak sepersekian detikpun Sakura takut kepada lelaki ini. Tidak setelah semua hal yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke balas membentak.

Plak!

Tamparan keras menghantam pipi kiri Sasuke, sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Cinta? Jangan konyol!

'Kau siapa?','aku tidak mengenalmu!','tolong! Lelaki mesum ini akan menculikku!'. Sudah banyak skenario yang dibuat oleh Sakura agar tidak terlibat lagi dengan lelaki gila ini. Tapi setelah mengucapkan kata cinta? Bah! Dikiranya cinta itu permainan?

"Uchiha Sasuke, kamu pikir apa yang membuat kita berpisah?" Hardiknya tajam, rendah, dan mengancam.

"Karena sikapmu yang gila, egois, kekanakkan, dan tidak jelas seperti ini!" Lanjutnya, menghentakkan pergelangan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku pikir dengan berjalannya waktu seseorang dapat berubah, tapi setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, seperti ini pertemuan kita? Pftt" Sakura mengeluarkan kekehan sarkasme.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi" final, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura segera berbalik dan pergi.

Untungnya cafe di pagi hari itu masih sepi sehingga tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang.

Seperti yang Sakura duga, tidak ada panggilan balik, bukan berarti dia mengharapkannya, tidak. Itu berarti dia sudah terlalu kenal dengan lelaki itu, sampai pada titik dia muak mengatakannya.

"Cih, tidak berubah"

.

Keesokannya ( 4 hari sebelumnya )

Sakura bukan tipe irang yang terlarut-larut dengan masa lalu, dia orang yang berorientasi ke depan. Menurutnya menyesali kejadian yang telah terjadi adalah sia-sia. Yah, bukan berarti tidak boleh, tapi menurutnya hanya buang-buang tenaga, lebih baik dia pakai tenaganya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang mulai menumpuk.

"Hai manis" sapa seseorang, suaranya terdengar familiar, tapi dengan nada yang Sakura yakin tidak ada dalam daftar penggunaannya.

Terbelalak Sakura mendongak kepada orang yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku suka sekali senyummu, kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" Senyum hangat

Ya Tuhan, orang ini benar-benar gila.

.

.

End of prolog

.

A/N : holaaaaaaaaaa ya ampuuuunnn saya bikin fic baru lagi, sedangkan masih banyak yang terlantar~

Mohon pendapat dan saran dari reader sekalian! Thank you for RnR!


End file.
